


Love and first time

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: Lilith's girl [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Love, Porn With Plot, SOFT BITCHES, Smut, True Love, all the feels, self-confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: "She leaned down to give you a proper kiss and you suddenly felt more awake than ever. You almost instantly opened your mouth to invite her in, suddenly desperate for more, more contact, more closeness, more Lilith. She was somewhat surprised by your action, but certainly wasn't complaining.You quickly sat on her lap, straddling her thighs, kissing her neck, and she tilted her head, granting you better access. Your hands, which were settled on her shoulders, started wandering down her chest, grazing her nipples over the thin fabric of her nightgown and she gasped. You kissed her hard, trying to imbue it with all the love and passion you felt for her. When you unconsciously started grinding your hips and moaned into her mouth, she stopped you and asked."Are you sure you want to do this?"She wrapped her strong arms around your waist, holding you tightly."Yes...I want you...so much. I can't wait anymore, please..." "---------------In which the reader decides to give herself to Lilith completely...
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader
Series: Lilith's girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Love and first time

It's a late midwinter morning, the sun rays were just starting to filter through the curtains, basking the cozy bedroom in a warm orange glow. You were both comfortably sleeping in each other's arms, neither one of you seeming to ever let go, holding each other through the night. Still half asleep, you started hearing the waxwings and blue tits outside, singing into the cold December air to no one in particular. A gust of wind hit the window, the low sound making you stir. 

When you opened your eyes, you smiled, looking up at Lilith’s peaceful face. Being here, enveloped in her delicate and addictive scent, made you the happiest you had ever been. You tilted up your head to place a soft kiss under her jaw, hopefully without pulling her out of her slumber. But you felt her shift slightly beside you. 

"Morning my darling." 

She said in a raspy voice, and oh how you loved that voice. 

"Morning." 

She sat up against the headboard, pulling you up with her and you rested your head against her shoulder. She leaned down to give you a proper kiss and you suddenly felt more awake than ever. You almost instantly opened your mouth to invite her in, suddenly desperate for more, more contact, more closeness, more Lilith. She was somewhat surprised by your action, but certainly wasn't complaining.

You quickly sat on her lap, straddling her thighs, kissing her neck, and she tilted her head, granting you better access. Your hands, which were settled on her shoulders, started wandering down her chest, grazing her nipples over the thin fabric of her nightgown and she gasped. You kissed her hard, trying to imbue it with all the love and passion you felt for her. When you unconsciously started grinding your hips and moaned into her mouth, she stopped you and asked. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She wrapped her strong arms around your waist, holding you tightly. 

"Yes...I want you...so much. I can't wait anymore, please..." You said breathily. 

"Is there anything I'm not allowed to do?" 

"I- maybe no magic? But do anything you want to me otherwise, just please..." 

She stretched up to whisper in your ear. 

"Shh you don't have to beg, I'll take care of you, my sweet girl." 

You moaned softly at her words. The demoness nipped at your earlobe, kissed your cheek, along your jawline, then down your neck. She licked then bit down on your collarbone. You gasped, inhaling sharply but surprising yourself at how much you enjoyed the bit of pain. She slowly reached under your shirt, caressing your stomach, up to your breasts. Noticing your already hard nipples, she said with a teasing tone. 

"Oh, someone is already quite excited…"

"Shut up, it's cold." 

You said, making her laugh. You'd give anything in the world to keep hearing that sound forever.

Suddenly, she pinched your nipple. You involuntarily let out a whine. She held and massaged your breasts quite roughly. 

"Your skin is so soft baby, I wonder if it's so soft...everywhere..." 

You whimpered, hoping she hadn't heard it. 

"Well, why don't you find out?" 

You said with a slightly shaky voice, already starting to get impatient, feeling an almost unbearable heat between your legs. 

"Lay down." 

She said, her voice having dropped almost an octave. You shivered at the change in tone and pitch. Her voice alone could probably bring you up to new heights. You hastily climbed off her lap before she stood up from the bed. You laid down, eager to do as she said. She regarded you for a minute, and you felt as if you were shrinking under her intense gaze, like her piercing ice-blue eyes were burning into your soul. 

"Take off your shirt." 

You obeyed immediately. She joined you, practically laying on top of you, stroking your hair back and kissing you passionately. She bit your bottom lip and licked it to soothe the slight burn. You parted your lips as an invitation. She slipped her tongue in, entwining it with yours, possessively pressing her mouth against yours. You unconsciously started thrusting your hips up against her body, desperate for any kind of friction. She parted from you, chuckling. 

"Someone's eager..." 

You gave her a fake outraged look and she laughed again. She licked and sucked at your neck, surely leaving what would turn into dark bruises. She reverently placed soft kisses down your sternum, a stark contrast to the way she'd just assaulted your neck. You felt her licking a pattern on your chest and that piqued your interest. You closed your eyes to concentrate and realised she was drawing a heart. You thought yours might just burst out of your chest, also fearing the first woman would hear its rapid and loud beating. But now was not the time to cry. You told yourself firmly.

She went lower, licking the underside of your breast before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking hard. You took a sharp inhale, your breathing getting faster. She gave the same treatment to the other before continuing her path down your stomach. 

"I think this is my favourite part, your beautiful, soft, tummy..." 

You gasped and a tear escaped your eye. How is it that what I hate most about myself is her favourite? You thought to yourself. She looked up and noticed your teary eyes. 

"My love, what's wrong?" 

You took a breath to calm down before saying. 

"I- You, it's just that you love what I hate most about my body, and...I don't know I just..." 

She was quick to interrupt you. 

"Please stop, you're so beautiful, your body is beautiful, I'll show you every day how much I love it, and how much I love you. If you'll let me." 

"Yes, yes okay." 

"Promise you'll listen, we all need to learn how to love ourselves." 

"Yes, I promise…" 

"Good." 

She resumed kissing around your belly button before licking it, which elicited a giggle from you, and you could feel her smile against your skin. Good, she thought to herself, this is good. She unbuttoned your shorts before looking up at you. 

"Is this okay?" 

You nodded and she undid the last button, slowly pulling the garment down and off, throwing it into a corner of the room. She ran her soft hands down your legs, making you shiver. She kissed your ankles, taking her time going up your leg, your inner thigh. That's when she felt your muscles tense and she looked up, eyes questioning what was wrong. God, this woman could practically speak with her eyes. 

"Lily I- I'm sorry about the scars they're, they're horrible." 

"These pretty little stretch marks right here?" 

She kissed every one of them to prove her point. 

"I...think...they're...very...sexy." 

She punctuated each word with more soft, loving kisses.

"Oh..." 

"They are, believe me." 

She tilted her head and kissed your prominent hip bone before sliding down and going up the same path on your other leg and you whined, slowly growing desperate. She sensed this, hooked her fingers on each side of your panties before looking into your eyes. 

"May I?" 

"Yes." 

You answered through a shaky breath. She slid them off, much too slowly in your opinion. 

She took her time, looking at your whole body before fixing her gaze with yours, smiling. 

"Gorgeous. My gorgeous baby." 

You turned your face to the side, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Don't. You are." 

She looked at you again, and you'd never felt more exposed, but not in a bad way. You loved this woman, and you trusted her. She wouldn't judge you or hurt you. Then you saw her eyes drifting lower, getting closer to you. You tried your best not to move your hips too much. She knew you were getting impatient, but you wanted to retain some of your pride. She slid a single finger down your center, mouth watering when she noticed how wet you already were. 

"You're so wet baby girl, all for me?" 

You didn't even hesitate, the words spilling out of your mouth of their own accord. 

"Yes, all for you. You're the only one who can get me like this, my Queen." 

Your voice got lower calling her by her title, her breath audibly hitched and she shivered at your words. 

"Have you thought of this? Of me? When you're alone, touching yourself?" 

You moaned at her words before admitting. 

"Yes, yes, all the time." 

She almost growled at that and leaned down, biting your upper inner thigh, making you moan. Close, so close to where you wanted her, no, needed her. She delicately kissed just above your pubic bone. 

"Wait." 

You said. 

"Hmm?" 

"Kiss me." 

She happily obliged, gliding up your body. You reached around her neck and pulled her down, kissing her desperately, as if your whole life depended on it. And maybe it did...Then you added, eyebrows raised. 

"Also, you, seeing me like this, still clothed...not fair."

"I suppose you're right darling." 

She was quick to pull her slip off over her head. 

"Better?" 

"Still too many clothes if you ask me..." 

You said, trying to sound seductive and biting your bottom lip. She sat back, sliding off her panties. 

"Perfect. You're so beautiful, Lilith..." 

And she was so beautiful you had to remind yourself to breathe. Her gorgeous hair all tousled from sleep, her impossibly gorgeous blue eyes shining with desire, her perfect round breasts, her prominent collarbones, and delicate neck, her everything was just perfect. 

She climbed back on top of you, kissing you passionately. And you couldn't stop yourself from grinding against her, moaning into the kiss. She started kissing down your neck, your torso, and your breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard before biting down. You gasped in surprise, enjoying the pain. She licked the other before kissing her way down again. When she reached your center, she looked up at you, making sure you were still comfortable and sure about this. 

"P- please..." 

You said, your voice now thick with arousal. 

"Anything for you baby." 

Not making you wait any longer, she licked up your length, exploring your folds. You moaned, louder than intended but couldn't stop yourself. 

"Mmmh" 

Her moan vibrated through you, increasing the pleasure she was giving you. She licked up to your clit, teasing it in feather-light circles. You bucked your hips to her mouth, desperate for more contact, but she firmly took hold of them, pressing you down into the mattress. 

She kept teasing you for a few minutes, but it felt like hours to you, licking you while avoiding your most sensitive spot. When you thought you might start crying, the ache between your legs becoming almost painful, she finally took mercy on you, latching onto your clit and sucking hard. You cried out in surprise, gripping the sheets so tightly your knuckles were probably turning white. You suppressed your loud moans by biting down on your forearm, somewhat ashamed by how vocal you were becoming. 

The first witch abruptly stopped then, and you slumped back onto the mattress, breathless and desperate for release. 

"Don't do that. I want to hear the beautiful sounds you'll make when I make you come." 

You moaned at her words. 

"Yes baby, just like that." 

You groaned at the verbal teasing, making her chuckle. She kissed your clit lightly, then with more pressure. She licked up and down your slit, stopping at your entrance before dipping her tongue inside you. You whined in surprise, overwhelmed by the new sensation. 

"Mmh, you taste so good, baby girl." 

You were speechless, eyes screwed shut, trying to focus on her words and the pleasure she was blessing you with. When she started eating you out in earnest, you thought you might combust, feeling the tension in your lower abdomen increasing more and more. Your eyes shot open and you looked down at her, just to see her staring straight up into your eyes with an almost innocent look on her face. You were sure you had died and gone to Heaven, or Hell, most likely. 

You were now writhing under her, desperately trying to reach your climax. She seemed to sense this, so she stopped, replacing her mouth with the palm of her hand. She massaged you slowly, not wanting to leave you with no stimulation at all. You looked up at her face, her chin shiny with your arousal, and it was probably the hottest thing you'd ever seen. 

"Tell me what you need baby. I'll give you anything. Tell me so I can do it until you're screaming my name." 

Your own moan vibrated through your chest, ringing in your ears. She could probably tell you had a hard time asking for it, voicing your desires, so she pressed on. 

"Come on baby, I know you can. Use your words." 

"You, I- I need you, Lily." 

The deeper meaning of your words wasn't lost on her, but she tried to keep her focus. 

"I'm right here, what does your cunt need?" 

You groaned, frustrated by your inability to form a coherent sentence. You finally managed to say it. 

"I need- I need you inside me, p- please!" 

Satisfied, she entered you with a single finger, careful not to hurt you and slowly started pumping in and out. You released a sigh of relief, but it wasn't enough. 

"Lilith...I-..." 

"Yes baby, tell me what you need." 

"More, I need more." 

"Are you sure?" 

You were already so tight around her finger that she seemed surprised by your request. 

"Yes, yes more." 

You were so wet she easily added her ring finger, meeting virtually no resistance. She gave you a few seconds to adjust, before moving, gently. When she curled her fingers, hitting your g-spot, you automatically bucked your hips, rocking them in matching rhythm with her thrusts. You brought your hands to your breasts, pinching your nipples. 

"Faster Lilith! Aah- fuck me!" 

She chuckled, not used to hearing you swear.

“I am fucking you, my sweet girl.”

The contrast between the crude language and the term of endearment somehow made you even wetter.

“I-I know...ooh f-fuck...I just, faster, please..”

You whined, panting. She started to worry, seeing the slow expression of panic building on your face. She slowed down, almost stopping her movements entirely, and started caressing your cheek as gently as she could, trying to bring you back to her.

"Please don't stop." 

“Darling, you need to breathe. I don’t want you passing out on me…”

You heard the slight tremor in her voice at the last words and opened your eyes.

“Lily, I’m fine, please don’t worry. It’s just, I’m not sure how to...you know…”

“That’s alright, just tell me what feels good. And keep talking.”

She started thrusting her fingers into you again, and you moaned in pleasure and relief. Your clit was throbbing almost painfully now, your inner walls fluttering around her fingers. Your moans were getting louder and louder. You had to remind yourself not to stifle them, to let her hear you. Your sounds seemed to spur her on because she increased her pace and you cried out.

"Oh yes, you like that don't you? Me fucking you hard into the bed?" 

You moaned and tightened around her fingers at that. And she growled. 

"Yes! Yes, you make me feel so good I- I'm so close, so…I just…I need..." 

"Look at me. Tell me." 

She knew, but you understood that she needed you to keep talking to her, so she could make sure you were alright and you were still enjoying it. You looked into her eyes, trying to focus on her expectant face.

"My clit, could you please- uuuh fuck, please..." 

She gazed at the pink, glistening and swollen flesh before her and dove down, hungrily lapping up as much wetness as she could and moaning at the taste. 

"Yesss that's good that's- ohhh Liliiiiith..." 

Turned on even further by hearing you moan her name like that, she fucked you harder, deeper, and blissfully fast while still sucking on your clitoris. You felt so full, so tight, close to overstimulation. 

"Come on baby, I know you can do it. It will feel so good, you just need to let go. Come for me." 

You moaned, breathing erratic. 

"I love you, my sweet sweet girl." 

You started tearing up at her words, lip trembling, hardly believing this was real. Then a violent wave of pleasure unlike any you’d ever experienced before came crashing over you, pushing you over the edge.

"I- ahhh f-fuck I'm so-LILITH!" 

She felt your walls clamping impossible tight around her fingers, your clit twitching under her tongue. She smiled, pulling her fingers out when you relaxed and replacing them with her tongue. Your legs shook, almost unable to take anymore. But she kept fucking you with her tongue mercilessly, her nose bumping against your overstimulated clit, blurring the line between first and second orgasm. 

She licked at you until you gently pushed her away. 

"Lily, no more, please, I can't take it…" 

She laughed. 

"That good huh?" 

"Yes, the best. You are the best Lilith."

"Well...I did promise to make you come screaming my name, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but that's not all I meant. You are truly the best person I've ever met in my life. I love you. I love you so much." 

Your last words were drowned in a quiet sob. Neither of you had noticed you were crying until you spoke. She softly wiped away your tears. 

"I'm sorry…I'm crying because I love you, how pathetic." 

"Hey, hey it's okay. The first time can be intense, both physically and emotionally. It's completely normal. I'm so proud of you. Hey, don't cry, you'll make me cry." 

She laughed softly at her honesty, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. You sat up, hugging her tight. 

"I love you so much, Y/N." 

You sniffled. 

"I love you more, Lilith." 

When you leaned back you kissed her, almost crashing your lips together. 

"I want to make you feel good." 

You rasped in her ear and she shivered at your words. 

"Darling, however much I'd enjoy that, I can wait. This was about you. We'll have plenty more time for me." 

She said, lovingly holding your face in her hands. 

"O-okay. I can't wait." 

"Well, I can see that!" 

She said through a chuckle, amused by your enthusiasm. 

"Come now, rest a little, I'll go make breakfast." 

You didn't let go of her. 

"No, stay with me. Please?" 

You gave her the most pleading look you could give, the one you knew she could never say no to. 

"Fine. But then we'll go eat together, I need to get some food in you, you've practically become skin and bone." 

"I- uh, if you say so…" 

"Good, come now." 

She said, laying down next to you. She pulled you into her side and you nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Your heartbeats and breathing slowly synchronised and you both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming only of each other.


End file.
